Temptation of Devils
by Kitsune Yarisha
Summary: Sometimes, even love can be considered a crime, but then again, most of us are willing to take that sacrifice.


Warning: Incest is depicted in this story, which means brother and sister love and childbearing. (If you find this material offense do NOT read.) Homicidal and suicidal killings are used in this story.

Yarisha: I wrote this story for one that I had read in a manga. It's a first for me because I usually do hetero stories, but I thought I'd take a crack at it.

Yasuo: This story isn't too… I don't have to word for it but it's not like they're going to strip down and ravish each other. Yarisha doesn't do those kinds of stories.

Yarisha: **Smiles** I'm an innocent angel. **Horns are cleverly hidden in rosy hair**

Yasuo: We do hope you enjoy the story and please no flames if you find this type of story offensive or if you just thought it sucked.

Yarisha: **_Disclaimer: I own the characters and basic flow of the plot but not the plot itself. I make no profit from this fiction and do no intend to do so. _**

Yasuo: Enjoy _Temptation of Devils_.

Scene change

"…" Speech

"No, mother! PLEASE!" Screamed a silver haired youth as her mother strode forward to meet the small infant in her hands. The girl, named Shijiko, backed away as she held the baby close. "This baby is the Devil's work! It must be destroyed!" Her mother shouted as she ripped the baby from Shijiko's grasp and swiped the blade across it's neck; it's cried immediately ceasing as it's body fell away to the floor and it's severed head dripped dark crimson blood onto the rich wood flooring. Shijiko's eyes widened to amazing proportions as she was splattered with blood, shock winning her over for the moment. She slouched down to the floor, tears rolling down her cheeks from her wide, frightened eyes. Her mother stood looming over her, no remorse in her gray, dull eyes as she dropped the infant's head onto the floor in front of Shijiko. The clocked ticked behind them, not really heard and suddenly drowned out as the young girl shrieked, "SANJI!" Her mother turned and walked from the room calmly and turned to head outside. Shijiko sobbed helplessly as she hugged her baby's head and wished for her lover's help.

"Ranae, brother?" Shijiko called tentatively as she peered into the dark room, her eyes lingering on the bars bolted onto the window across from her. "Sister?" A weak but masculine voice called out form a dark corner. "How is Sanji? How is our son?" He mumbled from his corner, shifting and making the heavy chains and shackles he was adorned in hit together. A painful lump formed in her throat as she sat down before him and bit her lip. "Dead. Mother killed him this morning." She choked out, wrapping her hands around one of his own. He stared forward blankly, hidden emotions finding little moments to flash over his dull blackish-white eyes. He let out a pained sigh as he asked softly, "How?" "A cutting knife; she took him from me and sliced off his crying head, letting the body fall to the floor and splatter me with dark blood." She responded in a grave voice. A silence stretched between the two siblings as they mourned their loss. A door crashed open beneath them, cutting the silence and replacing it with tension. Shijiko was up in a flash, pecking Ranae affectionately on the cheek she whispered, "Good bye, love. I must leave once more." She turned and left the room, after he mumbled his own good bye, closing the heavy iron door behind her carefully. He stared at the closed door and shifted again in sorrow, his silver chains protesting the movement and clanking together in warning. He turned his head back down toward the ground, his eye catching a piece of parchment beside him. "A poem." He murmured, turning it over in his shackled hands and reading:

"_The tears of angel…_

_Led astray,_

_By the temptation of devils._

_They flew away,_

_Destroying the angel's pure white wings. _

_The devils taint with deception,_

_By which the Lord won't forgive,_

_In trade with an angel's redemption,_

_Lust, greed, and love took over, brother._

_Sadly, I must say,_

_I loved you… and no other._

_Forgive me."_

He stared at the last two words written in his lover's hand and finally he closed his eyes. Years of sadness and loss poured out of his body, leaving him exhausted and wondering, "Am I the angel or the devil that was tainted with temptation?" He stared out the window into the dark night, the bright full moon attracting his eyes to its silvery beauty and it made him sigh heavily. He smiled and muttered out his conclusion watching the clouds roll across the moon, "I've been caught with love so forbidden it's unforgivable, but I'm sure if I had to go back I wouldn't have change anything."

A scream pierced the otherwise silent night and emitted from a small house on the edge of the almost empty suburb. Inside the house, stood Shijiko, panting hard with a kitchen knife in her pale peach hands. Blood dripping from its tip onto the ground and in front of her the dead bodies of her mother and father sat on the ground, limp. Their mouths open in silent, last screams, their eyes dull and lifeless and half-lidded. The smell of blood and musk became over powering as Shijiko stepped over the bodies without a flinch. She threw the knife into the sink on the other end of the room and in a last burst of anger and adrenaline she dug her heel into the chest of her mother and muttered several curses. Finally, she turned toward the door and stepped into the dark, cold, and comforting night; the moon blazed silver and white above her head and lit her way as she ran. Her feet carried her miles, still working of the adrenaline coursing in her body. She stumbled over the thick roots of an oak tree, but silently regained her balance. She found her way into a familiar graveyard and glanced around in panic for unwanted bystanders. She dropped to her knees, tears streaming down her pale cheeks, bracing herself against a medium sized tombstone. Her adrenaline rush draining the power out of her as it receded, sleep embraced her in its bosom as she let exhaustion take over.

Ranae had heard everything that happened downstairs, beneath him. The screams… he would remember those, but the worse he had heard was the blood spilling out onto the white tiled floor. It was mostly a rusty crimson by now since it was an hour after the last heard movements of the opening door. His sister had committed a homicide and he new it wouldn't be long before someone called the cops and she would be arrested and sent to prison for the rest of her life. He mentally stopped and bit his lip in frustration at that thought. Alone… he'd be alone if she was taken away and there was no way he would survive without her. She was his guide and angel and if she were gone he'd probably go insane. He couldn't stop anything though, being chained to a wall. There was one thing left, and it scared him to think about it. He rummaged around the shackles behind him and pulled out a silver hilted dagger. It shimmered menacingly in his shaking hands. He sighed heavily as he twirled it carelessly close to his body. "Sister, be safe. The others are calling me. Those demons who watched from afar now draw closer." He muttered. He pulled a piece of parchment and an ink quill from the desk near him and began to write out his last words to his sister. The thick, heavy parchment was a dull cream color in the moonlight. His calligraphy began to get shaky and unsure as he wrote out the last few words of his finally good bye. Tears stung the back of his eyes as he finished, discarding the quill nearby. He folded the parchment, placing it on the floor nearby and picked the dagger back up. He gave it one last stare, his gaze running the length of the shaft and the blood grove down it; he pulled it along his wrist and slit open the vein just under the skin, bleeding himself to death slowly. He put his hands to his side and stared back out at the forgiving, comforting moon that made his blood shine so brightly against the black carpet. His vision blurred as he murmured quietly, "I'm sorry for the burdens I've laid on you, sister. I wish you well and leave you with a parting question that will never reach your ears." He coughed violently for a minute, an old illness creepy back over him as his blood loss weakened his immune system, his pale figure shivering. "If our son had lived… would he have been an angel or a dev…" He never finished. His body shut down from blood loss and death took him into her grasp.

Shijiko gasped as she was shaken wake and abruptly handcuffed. Her eyes blinded by the bright moon momentarily before she made out a blue suited cop. He loomed over her and sneered as he recited, "You are hereby detained and arrested for acts of homicide. You have the right to remain silent, if not anything you say or do can be and will be used against you in a court of law." He pulled her up on her feet and she stood there staring at him; her mind drew a blank at his statements. "Who did I kill?" She asked, her golden eyes peering into the man's dark, clouded eyes. He stood straighter and steered her toward the police vehicle. "A woman and a man, your parents, and there was another, but it was a suicide." He muttered reluctantly. Her eyes flickered to the full moon and tentatively she asked, "Who?" Her voice sounded weak and scared to even her own ears. The police thought for a moment. "Ranae Mirasaki, age 17, male. His wrist was silt and – Oh! Here, this was addressed to you Ms. Shijiko Mirasaki." He handed her a folded piece of cream parchment and she noticed sadly the dried blood on the right edge. Her steady hands opened it carefully and she calmly read it, but by the time she had finished she was trembling and biting back bitter tears. The parchment read in calligraphy:

"_Those demons that once watched from afar now draw near._

_I've survived numerous transgressions on my part and in no way but one can I atone._

_Years have passed since the day I declared my love to you._

_I've burdened your innocent soul with my own sins and now I groan._

_As I cut my wrist with this silver dagger of the moon,_

_I pray the lord will listen as I say…_

_My love is my own,_

_And it led you astray._

_Ranae Asato Mirasaki."_

Owari

Yarisha: Yes I did just write a romance story with death and poetry. (And I did this at night so the moon got into it every five seconds)

Yasuo: This is ironic because Yari says she hates both romance and poetry when it gets mushy.

Yarisha: The kills helped me muddle through with my weird phase.

Yasuo: No flames, people! (Quotes: If you give man fire he shall be warm for the night, but set him on fire and he shall be warm for the rest of his life.)

Yarisha: I hope you enjoyed this and I want you to know that I finished this story on Adren (Kenshin) and mine's birthday! (October 30) Hope you all have a happy Halloween!

Yasuo: Read whatever you can that we've written if you've enjoyed this story! Thanks to our supporters and the limited fans, (Fan count: 2 (?)) we enjoy having you review our stories.

Yarisha: Good-bye and good night!


End file.
